1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting devices, and, more particularly, to lifting devices especially adapted for lifting automotive vehicles off of the ground for servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lifting automotive vehicles off of the ground for servicing has been done for many years. In this respect, throughout the years, a large number of innovations have been developed relating to automotive vehicle lifts, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,847,719, 1,938,446, 3,294,367, 3,804,206, and 4,323,141. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,719 a rack device for supporting an automotive vehicle over an in-ground pit for maintenance operations. Generally, pits for the maintenance and repair of automotive vehicles are not common in many instances. In this respect, it would be desirable if a rack for automotive vehicles were provided that does not need an in-ground pit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,446 discloses a vehicle lift that includes a pedestal containing support for beams that support an automotive vehicle. The pedestal extends from and contracts into an in-ground channel. Often, in-ground channels for pedestals are not readily available, and in this respect, it would be desirable if an automotive lift apparatus were provided that does not require an in-ground pedestal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,367 discloses a supporting rack for an automotive vehicle that employs a see-saw like device with a fulcrum centrally located between opposite ends of the supporting rack. Once the automotive vehicle is on the rack, the automotive vehicle remains supported by the wheels of the vehicle on the rack. However, there are times when wheels, or items associated with wheels, must be serviced. To do so, the vehicle must be lifted higher so that the wheels of the vehicle do not rest upon the rack. Therefore, it would be desirable if an automotive vehicle rack were provided that lifts the wheels of the vehicle off of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,206 discloses a ramp containing hoist for an automotive vehicle. As described above, this device does not provide for lifting the vehicle wheels off of the ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,141 discloses a rail-mounted vehicle jack that is mounted on rails between a pair of hoist platforms. Although numerous motor vehicle maintenance tasks require the use of a jack, there are also maintenance tasks which do not require the use of a jack. For example, once a motor vehicle is on a rack, without the use of a jack, one may wish to change the motor oil of the vehicle. To do so, it would be desirable if an automotive lift apparatus included features for receiving and removing waste oil from the motor vehicle.
Still other features would be desirable in an automotive lift apparatus. For example, not only is it desirable to have one vehicle jack that can be located at substantially any desired position underneath the motor vehicle, it would also be desirable if two motor vehicle jacks were provided so that both the front and the rear of the vehicle can be jacked up to maintain the jacked up vehicle in a level orientation.
There are times when maintaining a motor vehicle requires lifting components from above the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if an automotive lift apparatus included an overhead hoist assembly. Not only would it be desirable for an overhead hoist to be provided, it would also be desirable if an overhead hoist were able to be located at substantially any longitudinal position along the ramps of the automotive lift apparatus.
Once a motor vehicle is elevated on a rack, it may be desirable to provide an elevated work platform upon which an automobile mechanic can stand while doing work under the hood of the motor vehicle.
For an overhead hoist, it would be desirable if a variety of fixtures can be interchangeably substituted at ends of the hoist. In this respect, it would be desirable if an easily operated locking system were provided to lock interchanged fixtures into the hoist.
Once a motor vehicle is on an automotive lift apparatus and once the wheels are elevated off of the ramps, it would be desirable if a mechanism were provided from moving wheels and brake drums away from the vehicle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use racks or lifts for automotive vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an automotive lift apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require the use of in-ground pit; (2) does not require an in-ground pedestal; (3) lifts the wheels of the vehicle off of the rack; (4) includes features for receiving and removing waste oil from the motor vehicle; (5) provides two motor vehicle jacks so that both the front and the rear of the vehicle can be jacked up to maintain the jacked up vehicle in a level orientation; (6) includes an overhead hoist assembly; (7) provides an overhead hoist that can be located at substantially any longitudinal position along the ramps of the apparatus; (8) provides an elevated work platform upon which an automobile mechanic can stand while doing work under the hood of the motor vehicle; (9) provides an easily operated locking system to lock interchanged fixtures into the hoist; and (10) provides a mechanism for moving wheels and brake drums away from a vehicle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique automotive lift apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.